


[源藏]Under the White Moon

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *原创人物有*岛田兄弟双狼神AU，架空背景





	[源藏]Under the White Moon

骨碌骨碌，不知从哪滚来一个果子，茉拉连忙抓起来塞进嘴中大口啃咬着，过长时间的饥饿和寒冷早已将她折磨得疲惫不堪。从大殿的另一头传来领头人抑扬顿挫的祝祷，其余村民杂乱跟从的嗡嗡之声，面前杉木筑成的墙壁缝隙间露出摇曳闪烁的火光，却无法给她带来半分温暖——因为过不了多久，她也会和那边四肢僵硬、被灌了许多酒的牲畜一般，将性命断送在这个寒冷空旷的神殿中。  
母亲悲痛欲绝的脸出现在眼前，她难过地抓紧了颊边垂落的头纱。全村女孩儿只有她年龄合适又尚未婚配，所以也只有她被迫离开一直相依为命的母亲，作为祭品被带到这儿。漫山覆盖的纯白正是死和寒冷的色泽，她已经默默祈祷了一遍又一遍，直到舌头麻痹嘴唇流出鲜血，我不想死，谁都好，求求你救救我，救我离开这里……  
前殿的仪式已经到了最后的高潮，司祭的声调骤然拔高，她紧紧抱住膝盖，蜷缩在案桌边。不知过了多久，满室的喧哗声终于渐渐散去了，仅余门外经年寒风的凛冽呼啸，和马儿不耐烦地跺着蹄子的哒哒声。  
“啧，可算把这些愚民哄走了，这破祷词真是又长又臭，浪费我多少时间！”刚才还满面虔诚、口念祷词的领头人挪动着肥胖的身躯走下祭台，靠在墙上喘了口气，“喂伯瑞斯！快把马牵进来，关上殿门，肉和酒全搬到马上去！别磨磨蹭蹭的，我花大钱雇你不是为了让你偷懒的！”  
茉拉抬起朦胧的泪眼，望着那位从首都来的司祭。雇佣兵本来站在松木火炬投出的阴影里，此刻走了出来，带着刀疤的眼睛深深望了茉拉一眼，让她直打哆嗦——用头巾擦了擦油光发亮的秃顶，司祭转过头来看向少女，厌恶的表情瞬间转为慈祥的笑容：“啊，差点忘了我们的小美人还在这里……不好意思让你久等了，没冻着吧？”  
“没、没有……我没事……”虽然面上带着笑，可那道赤裸裸的攫取目光简直就像要舔到她脸上，茉拉感到背后一阵恶寒，声调止不住颤抖起来。  
“为了神圣的事业愿意献出自己，真是位勇敢的小姐！伯瑞斯，快去拿袋酒来，给这位小姐喝了暖暖身，毕竟待会儿我们还要进行下一步仪式……”  
“不、不用了，我……我不会喝酒……对、对了，下一步的仪式是指什么？”茉拉疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
“下一步是更加神圣的仪式……首先，我要验证你有没有成为新娘的资格，身上有没有胎记、伤痕，或者邪恶的女巫印记？”司祭淫笑着，伸出肥厚的手掌按在她的肩膀上，“来，不用怕，先把上衣脱下来……”  
“你……不要！不要！！”  
就算是傻子也明白眼前人的企图了，没想到道貌岸然的司祭大人会突然对自己动手动脚，茉拉吓得不住地摇头，一步步往后退去：“你……你这是要干什么！！”  
“这可是仪式的重要一环，难道你不愿意将自己献给神灵吗？”满是淫邪笑容的大脸越靠越近，逼得茉拉的后背几乎已经碰上了墙壁，她焦急之下六神无主，只得想办法拖延时间：“你不是圣职者吗？在神殿里做这种事，不怕遭天谴吗！！”  
“哈哈哈，这算什么神殿，不就是个用木头搭成的破房子吗？这么荒凉的地方哪里会有真神，山下那群蠢材估计是把野狼之类的当成神了吧？”终于忍不住撕破了慈祥的面具，披着圣职者外衣的野狗垂涎三尺，腐臭的热气喷到对面捂住耳朵紧闭上眼、瑟缩成一团的猎物脸上：“这么冷的天里忙了这么久，还不能给我弄点奖励吗？喂喂，伯瑞斯，快点把酒拿过来，让这位小姐喝下去，待会我爽完了你也有……哎哟！！！是谁！是谁鬼鬼祟祟地在那，快给我滚出来！！”  
空气中弥漫着一股奇异的香气。这是修勒大叔为了祭典酿造的果酒吧，可是闻起来味道好像……有点奇怪……  
茉拉迟疑地睁开了双眼，司祭正捂着脑袋嗷嗷怪叫着，光头上沾满了酒渍，伯瑞斯手放到了腰间，所有人的视线都集中在那只砸中了司祭的脑袋后弹到地板上、正打着旋儿的酒袋上——祭品堆成的小山中，露出一团毛茸茸的银白皮毛，听到司祭惊怒交加的质问后那团皮毛抖了抖，直立起身，变成了一名戴着兜帽的年轻人类：“往年不都是男人们把祭品抬上山吗，怎么今年还多了个女孩儿？你不是村里的人吧？你刚才想对这个女孩干什么？”  
一瞬间茉拉以为从那儿走出的是一匹狼，她揉了揉眼睛，明白了自己为何会这么想：年轻人身上穿的是厚实的冬季猎装，而头上戴着的并不是兜帽，而是一整只毛色银亮、面目狰狞的狼首，皮毛几乎覆盖了整个上半身，额前还悬着狼口中两枚铅白的獠牙——他抬手抹了抹嘴边的酒渍，火光落进他缥碧的双眼里，金亮的明焰仿佛正在熊熊燃烧。  
“这，这和你有什么关系？！倒是你，躲在这里偷偷摸摸地喝神酒，居然还敢发酒疯袭击神的使者，简直是胆大包天！你到底是谁？！”司祭气急败坏地吼道。  
“咦？我刚才怎么听到有人说这里没有神，就是栋破屋子而已？”年轻的猎人耸了耸肩。  
“你！”见自己丑陋不堪的言行已经泄露出去，主犯眼中顿时冒出两道凶光，他朝雇佣兵使着眼色，手也摸到腰间匕首上，两人慢慢向年轻人合围过去。  
茉拉急得满头大汗，心儿都快要跳出胸腔外，她顾不上考虑这个突然冒出的年轻人是从哪来的了，连忙高声大喊：“小心啊！”  
戴着狼头的年轻人神色轻松，看上去像是醉了，速度却快得惊人。他轻松地跳上祭案，朝着桌面一蹬，身躯立即向圣职者飞扑过去，一脚踢上他肥胖的面庞。那具巨大的身躯吃了这么一击，立刻惨叫着倒了下去，声音比宰羊还高亢，一边叫着一边捂着眼睛满地打滚：“我的眼睛啊啊啊啊啊！！啊啊啊啊啊！！伯瑞斯！！！快、快点，杀了这个渎神者！！”  
伯瑞斯左手握剑，弓着腰慢慢向他靠近。不知名的年轻人向前迈了一步，将正坐在地上喘息的茉拉掩在身后，抽出腰后背着的短刀——茉拉注意到那把刀鞘上裹着层银亮的皮毛，刀柄像是由骨头磨成，上面镌刻着密密麻麻看不清楚的古朴纹路，更让茉拉惊讶的是，握刀的那只手骨节凸起，指甲削得尖尖的，姿势也和一般人完全不一样。  
他……他究竟是谁……？  
在她还在疑惑不解时，佣兵和猎装青年已经战到了一处，剑刃的影子在神殿通明的火光中，随着交击之声急速交织、离散，再交织。司祭的钱没有白花，外乡来的雇佣兵剑术堪称精湛，可半路杀出的年轻人左穿右挪，辗转腾跃，哪怕伯瑞斯挥出的剑再快，落在对方身上时却总差那么一寸两寸，几十合下来经验老道的雇佣兵也不禁烦闷起来，心中充满怀疑：难道这年轻人能看穿他挥剑的轨迹？  
额上渗出一层汗珠，伯瑞斯咬了咬牙，在怀疑变成恐惧前解开腰上的剑鞘甩到一边，稍稍收回剑势，下一秒出击时劈砍一举转为刺击，剑尖朝着年轻人右腰疾速刺去，想借此击破他身上单薄的装甲，如果被躲开，就转向扎穿他包着薄薄皮子的手腕——可他没想到，对面似乎根本没想过要避开这道快剑，电光火石之间青年的手中有什么东西发出铮的一声，硬生生地弹开剑刃。  
“你……这……你不是人！你是恶魔！”  
“啊！”  
同时惊叫出声还有茉拉，因为她也看到了那几道从年轻人指缘伸出的刀锋——或者说，比刀锋还要锋利、能够轻易在钢剑上留下划痕的尖锐指爪。司祭惊恐的叫喊在神殿内回荡，伯瑞斯气喘吁吁，对面那对兽目中的瞳孔慢慢缩小，那是野兽准备对猎物发起最后一击时的征兆，看得伯瑞斯额前冷汗涔涔，脑中不由得闪过几个自己从前听闻过的古老而诡异的传说——而就在此刻，那双本已汇聚的眼瞳一下子涣散开来，茉拉眼睁睁看着自己的救星脚步突然虚浮，身躯也不受控制地左右摇摆，转了好一会儿后终于双足一软，歪歪斜斜地倒了下去，手中短刀也随之滑落在地，简直像是不省人事的醉汉一般。  
“您没事吧！”她顾不上自己的安全连忙爬到那人身边，想要将他扶起来。青年差不多瘫软在地，紧紧抓住自己的胳膊，此时颤抖着抬起一只手，用尽全身力气，想要把她推开：“快走……离……”  
“您，您说什么？”  
“……离我远点……”  
“您说什么呢？我怎么能……啊！”茉拉一惊之下松开了手，被一把推开老远。青年面上泛着不正常的酡红，皮肤触之如火炭般滚烫，大颗汗珠流入鬓角里，伯瑞斯见机用剑指着两人，谨慎地走上前来，照着他防御最薄的肚子狠狠地踢了一脚。  
“唔嗷！”青年吃痛发出的声音与兽嗥无异，被雇佣兵这么一踢狼头兜帽从他头上掉了下来，在茉拉的惊呼之下，露出一对竖在黑发上的银色狼耳！  
司祭爬起身，满脸狂妄的得意表情：“哈哈哈哈哈，怎么样，再跳啊？看看现在受天谴的究竟是谁，你这恶心的怪胎？”  
半人半狼的青年只顾着喘息，那双手已经完全是兽爪的样子了，将毛皮衣袖抓得破破烂烂，像是按捺着什么极大的痛苦，茉拉几次想凑上去却被他一把撞开。女孩急得满头大汗，脑中的思绪飞速转动，这是急病发作？还是中毒了？……等等，难道是……  
脑海中一个闪念，茉拉忍不住质问出口：“你——难道在酒里……”  
“没错，本来是用来招待你的一点儿东西，是他自己抢去喝了，可怨不得我，没想到对恶魔这么有效，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你才是恶魔！披着人皮的禽兽！”茉拉激动地控诉。司祭捡起地上的短刀，朝着刃面吹了口气，向女孩一步步走来，趴伏在地的青年面上红得仿佛在滴血，此时仍然想要挣扎着起身，挡在缓缓走来的司祭和茉拉之间，拼命把她护在身后。  
“怎么，还想逞英雄？”司祭狞笑着，“没想到能在这乡下遇到稀奇的狼人，还真不错！伯瑞斯，你看是把他的皮剥下来，还是把他整只抓回去，连笼子一起作为礼物献给教皇陛下？不过无论哪一样礼物，估计都能让我重新回到首都教区，不用在这穷乡僻壤受罪了，能为本大人派上点用场，你这怪胎也不算是一无是处，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“——你现在就会死。”一个冷漠的声音打断了他的妄想。  
不，冷漠并不足以形容一夜之间寒风席卷万里，硕大的湖面冻成一面明镜时的声音。本已紧闭的神殿大门轰的一声被掀飞，门外刺骨风雪带着明月的冷光一瞬间充满了整间大殿，火堆被吹得忽明忽暗仿若风中残烛，茉拉一时睁不开眼，只看到一道模模糊糊的人影站在门口，他身负长弓，与在山野间讨生活的猎人没有两样，可是不会有猎人在这一天来打扰神灵的祭典，更重要的是……  
灰白的狼鬃在北风中抖动。那人同样身披狼首，灰白兽毛覆肩盖背，抬起下巴睥睨着在场的所有人，莹亮的青色兽目间正酝酿着一场狂怒和严寒的暴风雪。  
“哥……”青年还没能止住喘息，脸上露出无奈的苦笑。可是已经没人理会他了，司祭的表情僵在脸上，朝着来人举起十字架和匕首狂乱挥舞，简直像丧失了理智：“你……你又是什么东西！你想干什么！别、别、别过来，不然神、神会……”  
来人头也不回，左臂一挥，司祭肥胖的身躯顿时像是被什么东西撞飞，砰的一声弹出老远，狠狠撞到墙壁上，顿时没了声息。茉拉目瞪口呆，吓得坐倒在地上，那人从她身边走过，一言不发地来到瘫软在地的青年面前。  
“对……对不起！”  
还没等对方出声身为弟弟的青年连忙抢先道歉，不敢直视面目冷峻的兄长，“我没事，真的，刚被哥哥带来的风一吹，已经感觉好多了……”  
哥哥没有说话，他只是低下头，巨大狼首上的眼睛也凝视着弟弟，似乎正与自己的兄长一道发出无声的质问。  
“……呃，对不起，我再也不会一个人偷偷下山了……不、不关小尾巴的事，你别怪他呀！”简直比刚才生死攸关时还要困窘，之前天不怕地不怕的青年垂下了耳朵，几乎要缩成一个毛球。气氛顿时有些怪异，茉拉紧张地咳了两声，正想说些什么，一道寒光夺走了她的视线。  
“嘿呀！！”  
当另一匹狼闯入神殿时伯瑞斯就躲进了暗处，无声地绕行到后方，此时趁着所有人一时疏忽，大吼一声，从高处的祭台上一跃而起，举剑劈下——这一击用尽了雇佣兵全身力气和数十年的技巧，因为他不知为何觉得一旦失败，会有想象不到的悲惨命运在等待着自己——  
他的预感一向准得可悲。  
剑刃还没来得及挥下，两道幽灵般的影子就从他身后跃出，咆哮着将雇佣兵扑倒在地——那不是猎犬，而是两匹与小牛差不多大小的雪山狼，与挣扎的雇佣兵扭打在一起，不一会儿就将他拖进了神殿深处。人类男子凄厉的嚎叫渐渐减弱下去，暗处传来利齿咬碎骨头、撕扯肉类的咀嚼声响，连风也无法吹散满室的血腥，马儿惊恐地跺着蹄子，茉拉胃里一阵阵酸水上涌，差点吐了出来。  
白狼缓缓摘下了兜帽，黑色的发辫顺着动作垂落到胸前。火光下茉拉终于看清了他的脸，他比少女想象的要年轻许多，头顶生着一对狼耳，眉目紧锁如同绵延千里的冰川，两条金色的神纹从面颊直伸至眼角之后，与传说中的那个形象并无二致。  
“您、您难道……是……”  
“为什么你们擅自改变了祭典的仪式？”  
就连呼出的气息里也带着三分寒意，茉拉打了个寒颤，朝司祭的方向指去：“是……是他，今年村子收成不好，夏天又……又发了大水，全村人正着急的时候，这人出现告诉村长，说今年的狼神祭除了往常的祭品外，还需要献上未婚少女作为新娘，否则无法平息神的……咦？他人呢？？”  
司祭已经不在那里了，即便身上断了几根骨头他也从来未曾有过这般灵敏，简直就像一只呯地弹射出去的球，以这辈子都不曾有的速度连滚带爬地爬上马背，没命地拍打着马臀，朝着下山的方向一路狂奔。母狼们发出危险的低吼，正跃跃欲试前去追赶，主人抬起一只手止住了她们。他抽出了背后的弓，像是觉得用箭是浪费一般，右手在身前虚引，左臂上神纹一层又一层地织上了绀碧色的辉光，手中仿佛握着一支看不见的箭，对准那个快要消失在风雪里的肥胖背影——弓弦铮地一响，几乎震裂了冻僵的空气，远处传来“啊”的一声惨叫，罪魁祸首应声从马上滚落，一只腿还挂在马鞍边，受了惊的坐骑拖着那庞大的身躯，咴儿咴儿地跑了。  
“吉娜，追上他们，把尸体扔到山谷下面去，这种肮脏的东西只配被乌鸦啄掉眼睛。”雪山的神祗神色淡漠地下了令，两匹母狼之一立时拔足跃过门槛，消失在远处的风雪之间。目睹了整场异变的少女一直呆滞地睁大了眼，手足无措地四处张望，浑然不知那股威严的压力在何时转向了自己：“还有你——”  
弟弟一惊，忙不迭地解释：“哥哥！这件事与她没有关系，她也是受害者……”  
“——你带着我的箭，跟古娜一起下山，”狼神打断了弟弟，面色却已经和缓了几分，“回去后告诉村长，今年夏季洪水泛滥是因为村里人砍光了西山上的树，和祭品、仪式没有任何关系，更不用送什么新娘上来——快去吧，这是狼神的旨意，如果今后再不知悔改，还会有更重的惩罚在等着你们！”  
交到手里的箭矢不知是由什么鸟的羽毛制成，箭身镂着剔透的冰晶，晶亮的光彩藏在纹路中浮动。母狼靠过来舔舔茉拉的手，她裹上披肩，跟随在美丽而雍容的的野兽身后，走上来时的山道——回首张望，两匹狼并肩站立在神殿中，当弟弟的那个还在对她不住挥着手，看这个样子，应该确实没什么大碍了吧。  
她低下头，将那支箭矢紧紧握在掌中——传说中雪山之主的纹饰，确实是两匹相依相守的双子狼啊。

“酒醒了？”  
愣愣地注视着女孩远去的背影，直到那顶新娘头纱飘飞的穗子被风雪掩住，源氏才“啊”地一声回过神来，心虚地避开半藏的眼神，心下琢磨着该如何解释。  
狼神的兽瞳中看不出任何感情色彩，只是将不听话的弟弟从头盯到尾巴尖，仿佛在数他屁股上被燎秃了几块毛。源氏被盯得背上寒毛直竖，只好低下头，垂下耳朵，老老实实地道歉：“对不起，哥哥，是我不好，让你担心了……”  
白狼的兄长扭过头去，像是不接受他的歉意。担忧的细泉慢慢汇聚成了溪流，源氏暗自哀叹一声，他知道这个冷漠疏离的哥哥不是靠磨磨嘴皮子就能打发的，哪怕他们已经有了更近一层的亲密关系，哪怕他知道哥哥是真正在担心自己。他两步走近白狼身前，头垂得更低了，继续诚恳地说：“真的对不起，哥哥，这些天雪下得太大，小兔子都见不到几只，我实在是无聊过了头，又看到神殿这边这么热闹，就忍不住……唔，我之后会去跟小尾巴道歉的，你就别、别生气了……如果哥哥暂时不想看到我的话，我就到西山的狼群那待一阵子，你放心，这次我绝对绝对是不会乱跑的……”  
“你那里是怎么回事？”  
正滔滔不绝地解释着的源氏愣了一愣，抓抓耳朵后面的毛，过了许久才想明白，双颊顿时染上另一种色泽：“我……这个……哥哥是说……呃……这里吗……”  
之前那股跟在狼神身后、夹着碎雪的风闯入神殿，卷走了室内的一切污秽不洁之物，让他神志清明了许多，虽然……虽然还残留了一部分药性引起的生理反应，嗯，只有一小部分……尽管这一小部分就已经连厚实的冬装都遮掩不住了，源氏他不自在地夹紧了尾巴，想要侧过身去，生怕在酗酒之上增加一个荒淫的罪名：“这、这个哥哥不用管了，我待会去圣湖那边泡泡，自……自己处理一下……”  
“你会冻死的。”  
那人背对着他，声调还是平平淡淡的，语气中却带着一丝说不清道不明的味道。源氏心中暗暗叫苦，生怕兄长一怒之下将整个湖冻成冰块，让自己把肚皮贴在冰面上泻火，一时间进也不是退也不是，没料到兄长已经走到他面前，伸手过去，做出了他这辈子无论如何也预料不到的动作——  
“呜、嗷、哥哥？？？”  
两腿之间传来异样的触感，源氏慌慌张张地大喊，对面硕大的白狼首下，那双眸子里已经见不到冰寒的怒火，映出的光彩仿佛点点落在湖面上的星光。

风雪的呼啸之声不知在何时停止了。深远的夜幕之上悬挂着一轮巨大的银白星体，人类称之为月亮，狼族称之为苍白女士，她照耀在纯净如银铸成的雪山之巅上，月光与白雪的素色光辉交相辉映，让绵延起伏的山脉显得更为空旷莽苍。  
然而，即使是那位女士，若是目睹河谷深处中正在发生的事情之时，也会羞涩地藏到云彩做成的面纱之后吧。  
这里是只有狼群们知道的专属避寒之地，但现在不会有任何不识时务的笨蛋敢来窥探山主的秘密。温泉上方热气蒸腾，白狼灰白的尾毛在水中晕成一朵花的形状，仿佛无根之萍一样在水面飘散着，然后被人急切地一把抓入手中，在尾巴根部揉捏着，引来身前人按捺不住的颤抖。  
还是绷得这么紧啊，源氏心猿意马地想。兄长双腿浸在池水中，却对着他高高抬起腰臀，像是为了掩饰紧张似的，用手指抠着坚硬的岩石池沿，力道之大连指节都了凸起来。明明是自己勾引在先，现在反倒像是被弟弟逼迫欺负的一方一样，真是的，直到这时还抱着身为神祗的矜持不肯放手吗？  
“喂喂，明明是哥哥想要啊……”  
抱怨归抱怨，之前麻着胆子偷跑出来的源氏怎么也想不到，半藏居然愿意屈尊为他解这不值一提的凡毒，所以他一边开心地甩着尾巴，环抱住白狼折起的细腰，一边细致地揉捏着敏感又纤巧的尾根，间或咬咬白狼轻颤的耳朵尖，在这样细腻而热情的爱抚之下，哪怕是神明也会融化成一滩春水吧。  
“我记得哥哥还没有到发情期啊？”源氏坏笑着，伸手握到哥哥双腿之间，在水下缓慢而细致的动作，满意地感受到触碰的炙热上又溢出一层不属于温泉水的湿滑，“怎么就突然想做了呀。”  
狼尾不高兴似的僵直了，从他手里滑开。“做的时候你就不能稍微安静点？”  
暗自吐了吐舌，源氏重新将那湿淋淋的毛簇捉回手里，胸口靠紧了哥哥泛着水珠的脊背，吻了吻白狼的耳朵尖：“不能，因为哥哥喜欢听啊。”  
他说的是实话。从一出生开始他们是在寒冷寂静的雪山中相互扶持的兄弟，所以从第一次发情期开始他们自然而然地成为了身体与心灵融为一体的伴侣，他们曾在明媚的春日下嬉戏、打闹，带着满身青草汁液和泥土在溪水边滚作一团；他们曾在整个狼群和群山都陷入熟睡时拥抱亲吻，皮毛之下细腻的肌理互相摩擦，尾足交缠，却不发出一点儿声音。  
但是那都是属于狼族的交配，究其根本是为了解决两人发情期的燥热，与春夏秋冬的时间运行和自然的枯荣盛衰相契合，像这样突如其来的、被催情药物引出的交合，一次也不曾有过。  
或许正是由于这个原因，此时的源氏少了几分余裕，多出了一层不知从何而来的迫切，扶住兄长的腰进入的时候，性器内的硬骨硬生生拓开了紧闭的甬道，雪山之主甚至还没来得及喘口气，就被握在腰上的手用力掐住了皮肉，身后的银狼一插到底，急切地挺起腰来，冲刺的节奏带着陌生的渴望和狂热，似乎正慌乱地找寻着发泄欲望的方向，只要，只要能够快些达到那个出口……  
“——！慢点儿，源氏，慢点……”即使背对着弟弟不住轻喘着，半藏的口气里仍带着不容置疑的权威。让神明激动起来的并不是身体被突然拓开的痛楚，而是这全然不曾熟悉的冲撞节奏，狼尾垂在肌肉紧绷的大腿腿左侧，尾端凝出的水滴随着腰肢的摆动一颗颗洒落到水面上，哪怕这样细小的溅落声听到他耳朵里，都让他耳根阵阵发烫。  
“唔唔……哥哥……对不起……”  
源氏头皮一阵阵冒着汗，他知道哥哥发起怒来有多么恐怖，可他真的管不了那么多了，包裹住他的腔道随着主人的抽搐紧一阵松一阵地收缩着，滑腻的汁液摩擦着性器。这滋味实在太过美妙，此时明月高悬，泉水淙淙，轻风掠过针叶林的树梢抖下一两簇新雪，还有什么比雪山本身雌伏在他身下乞求欢悦更让人满足呢？  
“对不起，对不起……”  
那双不安分的手终于放过了已经被掐出痕迹的腰肌，转向兄长胸前的敏感之处。就连爱抚的节奏都带上了一丝忙乱，狼的爪尖轻轻刺在涨起的乳珠上，胸前的锐痛下缠着层层麻痒，半藏只觉身体又重上了几分，迷蒙间几颗细碎的星子从眼角升起来，再后面越来越多，越来越多，不经意间布满了整个视野。  
那个从诞生以来就最熟悉的声音，像山谷间的回声般在耳边空茫茫地回荡：  
“哥哥，你还在不高兴吧？”  
“还在气我偷跑出去的事……还是气我袒护那个人类小姑娘呢？”  
“我以后绝对不会再这么做了，所以这个时候就不要硬撑了，放松下来好好享受吧。……”  
”笨蛋，你为什么要道歉？  
黑发遮住了山主的眉目，纤长的睫毛也湿漉漉的，他被干得昏昏沉沉，眼眸低垂，细碎的念头从脑海中一点一点升起来。他想告诉源氏自己并不怪他，之前他做得很好，没有让祭祀的神圣领域沾上污秽，保护了无辜性命的同时也庇护了雪山的威仪，换做是自己也会这样立即挺身而出——可狼群之主生平极少出口夸赞他人，他习惯了孤独，习惯了作为领袖立于所有人之上，所以这些话理所当然卡在嘴边不能出口，那张闭得紧紧的唇，也因为身后的冲撞而无数次张开，溢出氤氲的音色来。  
像哥哥这般主动向源氏求欢，承受他溢出的欲望，难道只是为了奖励他吗？  
身下像是被撕开了一条缝，力气和体液都从那儿流出，体内的空虚感越来越明显，好在那人也食髓知味，片刻不停地往深处冲撞着，被紧紧包裹住的顶端已经硬涨至极，半藏不知自己是怎么了，无意间已经松开了加诸于下身的力气，任他越探越深，温暖的水流顺着摩擦的肉壁渗了进去，然而两匹狼都分不清到底是温泉的泉水，还是交合处的粘膜温度更加炽热。  
是从什么时候起，被满足的已经不是银狼，而换成了被进入的山神呢。神祗贪求着信仰者奉上的如胶似漆的爱意，甘如蜜糖的欢愉，贪求着另一方的陪伴，带着滚烫温度的触摸，证据就是——  
“哥哥，我成结了。”犬齿嵌入皮肉，尝到了狼神近乎香甜的血腥气味，银狼停下了冲撞，轻咬着山神的脖颈，完全张开的性器卡在甬道中，尽情享受着一阵接着一阵的收缩和吸吮，“哥哥已经把我迎进了那么深、那么深的地方了……”  
支撑身体的手掌也好，跪在池底的膝盖也好，都因为主人被完全支配的情状而阵阵发软、差点支撑不住，好在弟弟重新搂住了他的腰，不至于让他滑倒在池中。  
“哥哥会不会像吉娜一样，生一堆小小的毛球儿围着肚子要奶吃，每一根毛都白白净净的，看上去和雪球没什么区别……”  
这混蛋，太放肆了，居然想让我……  
心上是这么抱怨，身体不听使唤，甚至更加热烈地逢迎着。混蛋的龟头已经卡在了甬道深处狭窄的腔体中，由身体最温暖最湿软的地方照顾着，不一会源氏闭着眼腰部一挺，射出了几股热液，被那儿吮得干干净净。  
说不定真会……怀上……  
随后的一段时间于两人而言都是如梦境般美好的体验。与神祗的交合比世间任何美酒都要香醇，身下却十成十是犬科闭锁成结的亲昵与狂热，持续的射精、榨精与再度勃起，饶是年轻的银狼也跟着晕乎起来，用舌头胡乱地舔着兄长后颈的伤口，和左肩上明明灭灭的金色纹路。  
在我身下，承受我的人是雪山万物之主，慈悲又凶狠的神明，唯一能够照亮群山间黑暗森林的悬于天边不可触碰的弦月，也是我的配偶，自降生于此世时便牵引我双手的亲侣与爱人。  
那么，你愿不愿意让我填补你心上的罅缝，让属于你的所有的秘密和爱都不再流走，消散在山谷间的冰风之中呢，哥哥？  
那天夜里连北风都停下了呼啸，空气里干冷的雪粒化为水汽，半空中充满了欲情的香味，许多冬眠的生物都发誓自己听到了溪水破冰而出，重新流动的声音。

耳畔传来几声枭鸣，打破了属于冬日大地的漫长寂静。  
源氏睁开双眼，抹了把额上湿黏的汗。东方泛起了鱼肚白，温泉里的热气仍旧缭绕着，闭锁的结却已消散，他正坐在池边，而他的兄长，雪山的神祗正骑跨在自己的腰间，额头与他的同一部位紧紧相贴，半长的湿润黑发粘在他的胸前。  
“哥哥你的腰……呃，身体不累吗？”似乎还能感觉到穴内的粘腻触感，他不知道自己射了多少，任之前哪一次的交合也不如这般持久和彻底。哥哥的唇上有着咬噬的痕迹，此刻蒙着一层水雾更显红艳，源氏毫不犹豫地吻了上去，手覆上狼神腿间久未纾解过的兴奋器官。  
“连猫头鹰都醒过来了，哥哥你真是……又会被老德玛咬着耳朵抓去她洞里，念好几个小时吧？”  
“……闭嘴，臭小子。”兽瞳毫不客气地瞪了他一眼，口头还是又硬又臭地毫不留情，身体却展露了心口不一的淫荡姿态，狼神两手环住弟弟的脖子，下身一上一下开始吞吐，像是想借着性事的余韵迎来久久未至的高潮。  
连神通广大的山神也不知道的秘密，只要被插入的时候抚摸前端，自己就会不由自主地动腰迎合，起起伏伏，不知疲惫。源氏弯了弯嘴角，送上一个粘腻又缠绵的亲吻，将身体里残存的最后一点欲望的热流送入兄长体内。

雪花再度从天空中落下。  
一只狼抽了抽鼻子，打了个细小的喷嚏，鼻尖蒙着的薄薄一层雪被喷散了，化为水雾在空气中弥散。哪怕在白昼中寒风也在洞外唱着歌，拼命想找机会从浓密毛发的隙缝中溜进来，他抖抖耳朵，缩进了身旁仍在熟睡的伴侣怀中，轻轻嗅着他的味道——不去想冬日的干燥与孤寂，不去想老母狼的唠唠叨叨，银白两色厚密的尾巴缠卷在一起，唯一的愿望只有永远这般亲昵而温暖的交缠，再也不会分开。

END.


End file.
